


there's a first time for everything

by NerdyAF



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAF/pseuds/NerdyAF
Summary: Sypha has a request. Will Alucard oblige her? Can Trevor manage to watch them aimlessly flirt without intervening?Fluff, kinky revelations, and soft consensual blood drinking.Enjoy!





	there's a first time for everything

Since their travels began, Sypha and Trevor returned to Alucard’s as often as possible to relax, look for new spells, and, most importantly, bathe. Trevor didn’t seem to mind much when they failed to wash their clothes for weeks, but Sypha had higher standards. Besides, it was harder than Sypha expected to keep Trevor out of trouble.

  
A week was the longest the last village would keep them before Trevor punched the pub owner. To be fair, he was a real creep to Sypha and absolutely deserved it. Still, Trevor’s attitude was not the only reason their trips became more transitory each time.

  
Sypha sighed.

  
They were trying to find a spell that would allow them to alter the flavor of human blood to make it less palatable to vampires, and luckily the Belmont collection had plenty to offer.

  
From what Alucard knew, Sypha and Trevor returned to research ways to keep humans safe from vampires.

  
Really, Sypha and Trevor just missed Alucard.

  
Sypha leaned against Trevor’s ribs, flipping through a book and teaching Trevor basic Adamic. Trevor’s understanding of magic improved with each book they read together, and Sypha was happy to help him learn. She rather enjoyed the vast expanse of reading the Belmont Hold had to offer, but there were other things about returning to the castle she enjoyed more.

  
Sypha bolted up, pushing Trevor’s arm to the side and allowing the book she was helping Trevor read to fall in her lap. She looked at Alucard, who was flipping the pages in a large, gold-embellished book.

  
“Do you drink blood?” Sypha asked Alucard bluntly, tilting her head in curiosity.

  
“I drink blood, yes.” Alucard said, fixing his eyes on a page for a moment while he spoke.

  
“But,” Sypha said, passing the well-worn book to Trevor and moving to the adjacent couch, sitting next to Alucard. She lowered her voice. “Do you drink human blood?”

  
Trevor watched Sypha carefully, the way she leaned in toward Alucard, eyes tracing his body while he looked at his book. Every time they visited Alucard, they inevitably all ended up in bed together. Not that Trevor was complaining, but he had gotten better at noticing Sypha’s hidden motivations.

  
Or it might have been the way Sypha had asked him to tie her up and bite her neck every time they’d had sex that week. Regardless of how he knew, he could tell Sypha was ready to put the books away, but Alucard remained oblivious.

  
Alucard’s brow knit. “I try to avoid it whenever possible,” he said closing the book when he realized how close Sypha was. He used his middle finger to hold his place, sliding closer to the edge of the couch, allowing Sypha more room. Instead, she slipped closer.

  
“So…” Sypha asked. “Does it taste good?”

  
“Depends on the person,” he said, shrugging. “I haven’t really had enough variety to know myself.”

 

“What about Trevor and me?” She asked. “Does our blood taste good?” Alucard put the book down on the trunk in front of the couch.

  
“It certainly smells good,” Alucard said, crossing one leg over the other and propping his head up on his hand, his elbow resting on the armrest.

  
Trevor scowled at him. “You’ve been smelling our blood?” He asked, tossing his book on top of Alucard’s.

  
Alucard shifted uncomfortably. “Not intentionally,” Alucard said. “But in our time together, you have both been wounded many times. It’s familiar to me now.”

  
“Maybe we should test this ourselves, you know, instead of reading about it,” Sypha said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

  
“What do you mean by that?” Alucard asked, swallowing and giving her an alarmed look.

  
“Will you drink mine?” She asked, leaning closer to Alucard. Alucard looked to Trevor, who winked at him. In return, Alucard flashed a quizzical response before looking back to Sypha and arching his brow.

  
“How might that be in service of our research?” Alucard asked. Sypha was so close, there was nowhere to put his arm except around her shoulder.

  
“Maybe you could drink some now,” Sypha said, “then we could do the spell,” Sypha put her hand above his knee, “and you could drink more and see if it tastes worse later.” Alucard reached out to pick her hand up, pulling it away from his thigh.

  
“Your commitment to protecting people is noble, Sypha,” Alucard said, pressing a kiss on the back of her hand. “But perhaps we could try that with an animal.” Alucard knew his power and, better than anyone, knew how easily he could get carried away. “I cannot allow you to put yourself at risk like that.” Trevor snickered.

  
“Alucard,” Trevor said, “Sypha likes putting herself at risk.” He stood up and placed the book on his seat. “She’s probably wet just thinking about it.” Sypha’s blush darkened and she tried to pull her hand away from Alucard, but he squeezed, holding it in place.

  
“Is that true?” Alucard asked, looking deeply into her eyes and stroking the back of her hands. Pieces of a puzzle he had no idea he had been putting together in his brain were coming together quite clearly now.

  
“Have you thought about this before, Sypha?” She nodded reluctantly.

  
“Did you touch yourself thinking about it?” He asked, voice steady. Sypha looked away, avoiding his eyes.

  
“What if I did?” Sypha said in a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt Trevor’s tall frame loom behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled the thin undershirt she wore over her head, tossing it aside before sliding his thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, tugging it down.

  
The way she stood before him, naked, with her head tilted to the side while she waited for his response made her so hard for Alucard to resist. “If you did,” Alucard paused thoughtfully for a moment, as if weighing his options, before answering decisively. “I would have to punish you.”

  
“Punish me?” Sypha asked. Alucard pulled her down next to him on the couch and pressed a kiss to her jaw.

  
“Tell me what you want” he said, his voice dropped to a low whisper with traces of something carnal in the way he spoke. “Beg.” Maybe some part of him just liked it when she begged him to fuck her. Though he would never admit it, Alucard was just as desperate as her.

  
Sypha dropped to her knees next to the couch. “Please bite me, Alucard.” she said, meeting his eyes. Alucard brought his knuckle under her chin and lifted her head.

  
“I think we both know you can do better than that,” Alucard said, loosening his grip on her chin and nodding to Trevor. “Trevor,” He jumped at the sound of his name. Sypha turned to look at Trevor, who tried to hide how he had stroked his cock watching them. Alucard continued. “Did that sound like begging to you?” Trevor smirked and shook his head. Alucard’s eyes rested on Sypha’s once again. “Try again, please,” he said, brushing a hair out of her face.

  
“Alucard,” Sypha breathed, “Please use me.” She spread her legs wider. “I want you to bite me and drink my blood.” Alucard and Trevor stared intently at her and Sypha swallowed in anticipation. “Please bite me, please cum inside me.” She licked her lips, trying to remember all the things Alucard asked her to say to him. “I want you to cum inside me.”

  
“That was better,” Alucard said, reaching out for her hands and scooping her up in his arms, walking in the direction of a nearby bedroom. “Trevor, could you please open the door?” Trevor obliged him and Alucard carried Sypha across the room, laying her down on the edge of the bed.

  
“Your job,” Alucard said, stepping closer to Trevor and helping him pull his shirt over his head, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “Is to help Sypha enjoy this as much as possible.” Alucard unbuttoned his own shirt on the walk back to the bed.

  
Trevor nodded and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her without hesitation, placing his hands on Sypha’s inner thighs and spreading her legs. He brought his hands up and gripped her hips, pulling her closer, placing a trail of kisses along her thigh.

  
Alucard crawled onto the bed behind Sypha and kissed her neck. “Sypha,” he whispered, letting her hand go and bringing his to her breasts, teasing her nipples, “you are not to cum until I say you can. Do you understand?” He watched her face morph from excitement to concern, but after a moment of thinking, she nodded. The hair on Trevor’s chin scratched her thighs as she spread her legs wider and he pressed his mouth against her, circling her clit with his tongue.

  
Alucard waited for Sypha to rock against Trevor’s mouth before his fangs penetrated her neck, finally obliging her initial request. Her blood tasted better than he had imagined. There was something savory about it that made him feel full after the first gulp. Before he pulled away from her neck, he licked the small puncture wounds that still trickled with fresh blood.

  
“God, Sypha,” Alucard said, placing his hands on her waist and leaning close to her ear, head foggy from drinking her blood. “You taste incredible.”  
“Agreed,” Trevor said, warm breath spreading across Sypha’s cunt.

  
Trevor licked as Sypha rocked against his tongue. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer and kissing his way down until he could bury his tongue inside her. His fingers found their way to her clit and he gently circled around her.

  
Sypha moaned, grinding a little too hard against Trevor’s mouth for Alucard to trust her to behave herself.

  
“Sypha,” Alucard said, “Please show Trevor how good he made you feel.” Trevor gave her a kiss before he pulled away and let his pants fall to the floor and kicked them to the side before he climbed onto the bed. Alucard pushed Trevor onto his back and helped Sypha roll over. Sypha crawled closer, reaching out to run a palm across Trevor’s chest. She gave Trevor a long, warm kiss before returning to her knees and dropping between Trevor’s thighs.

  
Alucard tugged his pants down, floating enough to get them over his legs. He returned to his knees, spreading Sypha’s thighs and aligning his hips with hers. Her blood coursed through him and Alucard’s head spun. It wasn’t that Alucard didn’t enjoy the intoxicating feeling that resulted from drinking human blood, he merely made a moral determination. None of his previous sexual partners had asked for anything like this.

  
Alucard watched as Sypha wrapped her fingers around Trevor’s cock, her mouth enveloping his head. Gradually, she took him in all the way before pulling back. Her pace escaladed, and Trevor groaned, thrusting into her mouth.

  
Alucard’s hand wound its way around his own cock and he pressed the tip against Sypha, testing that she was wet enough for him. She was, of course, and Alucard smiled. He slid inside her, grabbing her hair from behind and guiding her farther onto his cock.

 

“F-fuck,” Sypha said, voice muffled by Trevor’s cock, which throbbed in her mouth.

  
Alucard finally built up the willpower to pull back, thrusting into her again and holding her hips in place. He struggled to maintain control, content to enjoy the way she tightened around his cock.

  
He looked up at Trevor, whose breathing had grown labored, his eyes closed and his head thrown back as he moaned unintelligibly. None of them would last long enough for him to be slow about this, and he had his fun ordering them around and drinking Sypha’s blood like his life depended on it.

  
It was his turn to show Sypha what a good girl she was.

  
To do that, he had to stop fucking her long enough to get things ready.

  
“Sypha,” Alucard said, slowing down and kissing her back. “Thank you for letting me taste you.”

  
Alucard slowly pulled himself from Sypha, letting out a deep breath. Alucard moved Sypha’s hands behind her back, pulling her up on her knees and away from Trevor’s cock.

  
“T-Trevor,” Alucard said, voice trembling from the way Sypha’s blood clouded his head. “Could you please help me?” Trevor moved closer as Alucard leaned toward Trevor’s ear and whispered. Sypha looked to Alucard, trying to make out the words.

  
Instead, it took her by total surprise when Trevor left the room. “Spread your legs, please” Alucard said, placing a kiss on Sypha’s shoulder. He traced Sypha’s sides with his hands, fingers finally brushing across her folds. He worked two fingers around her clit and placed gentle kisses along the part of her neck where a bruise was already beginning to form around two round tears in her flesh. He moved to the other side of her neck and bit down, fingers diving into her at the same time.

  
“Alucard-d” Sypha said, bouncing on his fingers. “Ple-e-ase—” Alucard cut her off when his fangs left her neck, replaced with passionate kisses as he continued moving his fingers in and out, his other hand still holding her arms behind her back. When he thought he could hear Trevor’s feet from the other room, he pulled away.

  
Trevor returned, whip in hand and Alucard pulled Sypha to her feet. Trevor helped Alucard wrap the whip around Sypha’s forearms. Trevor sat down on the edge of the bed, feet resting on the floor.

  
Alucard helped Sypha onto the bed, positioning her over Trevor’s hips. He helped her sink onto Trevor’s cock and propped one knee up on the mattress, kissing Sypha’s shoulder blade before finding a clean part of her neck to pierce, eliciting a moan. Trevor gripped her hips, grinding into her as Alucard’s fingers made their way between her legs, kneading her clit.

  
Alucard removed his fangs and reached for Trevor’s cock. Trevor pulled out, helping Sypha up far enough that Alucard could hold their cocks together.

  
“Is this too much?” Alucard said, hissing as Sypha dropped onto them, taking them both in at once. Her eyes flew open, and she moaned lowly, eyes fluttering while her body adjusted and she settled on the two men penetrating her. Trevor reached out a hand to massage her clit.

  
“Oh my god” Sypha said, rocking between them as much as she could. She could barely tell them apart as they thrust inside her. It hardly seemed possible that her pussy was that full. “I-I’m fine, I-I…!” She trailed off, panting heavily.

  
“F-fuck!” Sypha said, grinding against Trevor’s fingers. “Aluc-card!” The feeling of their cocks brushing together inside her made it hard to hold on. She could barely get his name out. “I-I’m going to c-cum—fuck!”

  
“Cum for us” Alucard said, rocking his hips into her harder than ever, similarly unable to stop himself.

  
Alucard felt a rush of warmth fill Sypha’s pussy and cover his cock. With Trevor coming, Alucard and Sypha found it hard to hold on, waves of pleasure beginning to wash over them. Sypha rode it out as long as she could, but without telling him, Alucard helped her slowly stand on the floor. Her legs trembled beneath her, and he goes to support her with his arms, holding her close.

  
“Thank you” Sypha said, patiently waiting as he unwrapped her hands. Trevor sat up on the edge of the bed and helped her move her arms in front of her, kissing the red lines that were embedded in her skin. Sypha sat down next to Trevor.

  
“I’ll be right back” Alucard said, walking toward the door.

  
Sypha pulled Trevor into an embrace and he kissed the top of her head.

  
“Are you okay?” He asked, examining the dried blood on her neck. “That looks painful.” He pressed gentle kisses to the wounds.

  
Sypha sighed happily, bringing her hand up and touching her neck. “It feels wonderful” she said, pulling Trevor into a passionate kiss. “Thank you.”

  
“For what?” Trevor asked, pulling away and raising his eyebrows at her. Sypha laughed.

  
“For telling Alucard what I wanted” she said. “I do not think he was taking the hint.” Trevor leaned over and kissed the puce spots that were beginning to form on Sypha’s neck.

  
“Does this mean I can go back to kissing your neck instead?” Trevor teased. Sypha shook her head.

  
“No way.” As she finished speaking, the door opened once again and Alucard carried a silver tray with a pitcher of water, glasses, a plate of sliced apples, and a ceramic stein. Alucard sat on the bed next to Sypha and supported the platter with one hand.

  
“Drink this” Alucard said, passing Sypha the stein. Sypha took it and looked at the liquid with a raised eyebrow.

  
“What is it?” She asked, tentatively taking a sip of the hot drink.

  
“My mother thought enough to develop a bodily supplement for people who had their blood taken by vampires” Alucard said, pausing and briefly wondering if she had actually created it for the same reason they were using it. He groaned and put his head in his hand. “I mixed it with some tea.”

  
“Thank you” Sypha said, drinking the rest and placing the mug back on the tray.

  
“I don’t s’pose any of those glasses is full of alcohol?” Trevor said, reaching for a glass and gulping it down. Alucard shook his head. Trevor returned the empty glass to the tray. Sypha and Trevor took a handful of apples each, nibbling on them as Alucard carried the tray across the room, leaving it to rest on a dresser.  
Once Sypha and Trevor finished their gladly accepted fruit, Alucard turned the blankets down.

  
“A nap sounds nice” Trevor said, settling in under the blanket with Sypha. “We can do the spell after.” Alucard nodded in agreement. Sypha’s eyes lit up, and she nodded eagerly as well. Trevor ran a hand along Sypha’s side before resting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Alucard lay down last, spooning Trevor.

  
“Sypha, are you sure you can do this again later?” Alucard asked. There was no response. He leaned over, but both Trevor and Sypha had already fallen asleep. Alucard pressed a kiss to the back of Trevor’s neck and closed his eyes.


End file.
